Secrets No More: Part 1 - The Discovery
by HeeroYuyZ
Summary: Ash discovers a secret and leaves the group. A year later he finds out something bad has happened...


Secrets No More  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. Never have, never will. Okay? Okay. OKAY! *takes out shotgun and blows the lawyer's head off.* *smiles innocently as people look at him oddly.*  
  
Ages:  
Ash - 16  
Misty - 16  
Brock - 19  
  
  
Chapter 1 - The Discovery  
  
50 Feet from the camp site  
  
Ash mumbled to himself as he walked through the forest looking for Misty and Brock. They had been disappearing into the woods every once in a while for about a month now and it was really irritating him. "I just want to train…" Ash muttered, "Can't they understand that?" He collapsed on the leaf-covered floor and laid back. Pikachu jumped onto his stomach. "Pika, pika!" Pikachu exclaimed. Ash heard some muffled noises and jumped up nearly knocking Pikachu off. "PIKA!" Pikachu yelled angrily. He let out a bolt of electricity at Ash but Ash stood unfazed as he kept on walking. "Chu…" Pikachu swore as he snapped his fingers. Ash had gained a super strong immunity to electricity. He could be hit by lightning and not be injured.  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
"Brock…" Misty whispered as she started kissing him again. "I love you Misty." Brock said between a kiss. Misty laid back onto the ground with Brock over her as they had a make-out fest once again. They weren't exactly conscious of what they were doing and Misty had taken off Brock's vest and was beginning on his shirt. A few minutes later Brock heard some rustling in the bushes. By then he was only in boxers and Misty was in her bra and panties. Brock looked up to see Ash standing there. His eyes were wide in amazement and his face was pale. He stood there for a few minutes silent. Misty had become aware Brock had stopped and looked over to Ash to.   
  
Tears were welling up in Ash's eyes. He spun around on one foot and ran back towards the campsite. "Ash wait!" Brock yelled as he slipped his vest on and ran after him. What was going on? Brock is 3 years older than Misty! How can Misty be in love with him? These thoughts rushed through Ash's head as he picked up his backpack and ran from the campsite. Tears streamed down his face splashed against the ground as he ran. He heard Brock yelling after him. But why would Brock care if he left? He'd just be getting in their way. Ash cried harder and racked into uncontrollable sobs as he ran. He had lost the one person he really cared about to Brock. Of course he could see why. Brock was older, smarter, more mature, and better than him in almost every way. He ran and ran not stopping until he was too tired to continue.  
  
Ash collapsed on the ground still uncontrollably sobbing. Pikachu placed a paw on Ash's cheek trying to comfort him. Lightning flashed from the un-raining storm clouds, giving way to a downpour. Soon Ash and Pikachu were both drenched. Though Ash did not care about being drenched, his Pokémon did. Pikachu released his Pokémon and they all worked together to build a make-shift little hut to keep them dry.  
  
The Next Day  
  
"Pika? Pi pika chu cha Pikachu pika?" Pikachu inquired. Ash looked at his Pokémon. "At least I know someone cares…" Ash said as he petted Pikachu, "Lets go." He stood up and picked up Pikachu. "Cha!" Pikachu squealed, happy to get going again. "Everybody, return!" Ash yelled. His 5 Pokémon were sucked into their Pokéballs.  
  
  
1 Year Later  
  
Misty sighed as she looked around. This was what she wanted wasn't it? To have a mature and caring guy. Well, caring had been one of the least things Brock had been lately. Sure he was loving when they did it. Otherwise he either ignored her existence or just made her do other stuff. "It was better when Ash was here…" she whispered. Unfortunate for her, Brock had heard her. He stood up with an angry look in his eyes and grabbed her wrist roughly. "I thought you said you hated Ash Ketchum. As I remember you said something like, 'I love you Brock. Ash is too immature for me. I love you…'" Brock hissed. He released her from his grasp and she rubbed her wrists in pain. She would've have gone to the cops if it hadn't been for him threatening to kill her and her Pokémon.  
  
That night Misty cried herself to sleep, thinking of the old days and her first love, Ash Ketchum.  
  
Indigo Plateau  
  
Ash sighed as he spun a Pokéball on his finger like a basketball. "Pikachu, something's missing…" Ash muttered, "I'm rich, I'm famous, I'm a Grand Master… But I feel like something is missing." "Pika?" Pikachu asked. "NEVER say the 'M' name!" Ash snapped at his Pokémon. Pikachu shrank back with a weak 'Cha…'. "Sorry Pikachu…" Ash stated, "I'm still touchy about that subject. To make it up to you, I'll give you some extra ketchup tonight." "PIKACHU!" his Pokémon exclaimed happily. Ash threw the Pokéball in the air, stood up, caught it, and walked to another battle.  
  
The Next day  
  
Ash was as bored as ever until he got a phone call. "Hello?" Ash asked. "Hey, like Ash, have you like seen Misty lately?" Daisy inquired, "She like came over yesterday with Brock. She looked like she had been like crying and she had like bruises on her wrists. I like, wonder what's like, wrong with her. Well I have a performance in ten minutes. Adios!" Ash set the phone down and stared ahead awkwardly. A million things went through Ash's head. But one went above all. 'Brock is beating Misty…' he thought to himself. He clenched his fists, grabbed his League hat and walked out the door with Pikachu on his heels.  



End file.
